Platonis
by Da Cinvia
Summary: Cinta platonis, cinta berlandas tanpa tuntutan. Paling mulia, sekaligus munafik karena kemustahilannya./"Apa bidadari yang sering ibu ceritakan … ada yang seumuran denganku?"/"Ada. Dan dia akan tinggal di sebelah rumah kita."/#EventRomanceFNI


"Cinta platonis, cinta berlandas tanpa tuntutan. Paling mulia, sekaligus munafik karena kemustahilannya."

-Author Da Cinvia

* * *

 **Platonis**

 **Naruto dkk belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **#Event_Romance_FNI**

 **Fanfiksi ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan, tanpa mengharap keuntungan apapun**

 **Enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

 _Riddle me this_. Apa yang pergi saat ditolak, yang membuat orang memberi segalanya dan tak menerima apa-apa? Apa yang bisa membuatmu jadi raja, sekaligus bisa membuatmu menjadi seorang pengemis? Apa yang begitu berharga jika dimiliki bersama, namun sia-sia bila digenggam sendiri?

Ya, cinta.

Cinta bisa membuatmu menjadi dermawan, membuatmu rela memberikan hati dan segala yang kau punya, meskipun tak mendapat apa-apa sebagai balasan. Jika cinta sudah ditolak, sebaiknya pergi. Karena penolakan cinta tak lagi akan membuatmu merasa di atas segalanya bak seorang raja, yang ada malah membuatmu tapak menyedihkan seperti pengemis. Lagi pula, cinta yang bergerak sendirian, apa bisa dikatakan cinta?

Ya, masih, cinta.

Kata orang, "Cinta tak harus memiliki." Benar, mungkin. Karena Tuhan mempertemukan segala sesuatu belum tentu untuk bersama. Kata orang juga, "Mencintai sebuah bunga tak harus dengan memetiknya."

Maka, anggaplah cerita ini sebagai sebuah kisah cinta kebanyakan saja. Kisah sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan saling bertemu dan membangun sebuah tatanan cerita. Setidaknya ada yang jatuh cinta. Dengan begitu, setidaknya ada manis serta pahit yang bisa disampaikan kepada pembaca.

 _Well_ ...

Perkenalkanlah, Uzumaki Naruto. Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu, yang mempunyai rambut kuning mencolok serta tiga kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, dialah tokoh utamanya. Semua bermula ketika dia sedang menikmati sebatang lolipop di teras dan mendapati sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumahya. Mobil sedan hitam itu tidak terlihat seperti mobil, lebih mirip kencana mewah yang ditarik oleh kuda putih bersurai emas milik sebuah kerajaan besar di matanya.

Maka yang turun dari sebuah kencana bukanlah orang biasa, melainkan putri cantik nan mempesona yang membuat dirinya terpana. Putri itu mengenakan gaun putih khas kerajaan, tak lupa dengan mahkota kecil yang menghiasi pucuk rambut indahnya. Putri yang seumurannya itu berjalan aggun ke arahnya didampingi dua orang dewasa di kanan dan kirinya. Bukan, gadis itu bukan putri, melainkan sesosok bidadari di mata Naruto.

"Permisi, Dek. Benar ini perumahan Kurama nomor dua puluh empat?" tanya salah satu orang dewasa yang bersama sang Bidadari.

Tak ada respon dari Naruto kecil, ia lebih sibuk memandangi sang Bidadari kecil yang saat itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia tak berkedip sekali pun. Otaknya seperti diretas oleh pandangan sang Bidadari yang akhirnya berlabuh ke arahnya. Sang Bidadari tersenyum padanya, dan lolipop yang ia genggam pun terlepas, jatuh, seperti hatinya.

Tidak, Naruto yang berumur sepuluh tahun tidak tahu apa-apa soal cinta pandangan pertama.

Ibu Naruto keluar rumah dan menyapa kedua orang dewasa tadi. Mereka bercengkrama sebentar tanpa Naruto peduli. Naruto masa bodoh dengan sekelilingnya, bahkan tidak dengan lolipop yang barusan ia beli dengan upah hasil membeli terasi. Pandangan kedua mata biru langitnya masih tak lepas pada dua manik bulan yang membuatnya terhipnotis tak mampu berkata.

"Hai, Namaku Hinata," sapa sang Bidadari sambil mengulurkan tangan. Sekarang Naruto tahu namanya. Dia harus memberi tahu namanya juga, tapi tangannya berkeringat tak kuasa membalas salam itu.

"Na-Naruto," balasnya terbata-bata.

Hinata tersenyum lagi ke arahnya. Lalu dia pergi bersama dua orang dewasa tadi menunggangi kencana.

"Ibu?" ucap Naruto.

"Iya?" balas ibunya.

"Apa bidadari yang dulu sering Ibu ceritakan ... ada yang seumuran denganku?"

Ibunya malah tertawa pelan. "Ada, dan dia akan tinggal di sebelah rumah kita."

" _ **Apa bidadari punya penjaga, Ibu? Aku ingin jadi penjaganya biar dia tidak sedih, biar bisa tersenyum setiap saat."**_

 _Well_ ...

Perkenalkanlah, Hyuga Hinata. Usianya sepuluh tahun saat pindah rumah dan menjadi tetangga Naruto. Rambutnya gelap lurus sebahu, matanya berwarna seperti bulan, kalau tersenyum bisa membuat Naruto jantung berdebar keras sekali. Dialah gadis yang dicintai Naruto, bahkan sebelum Naruto tahu apa itu cinta. Sampai usianya yang keempat belas, sampai rambutnya sudah bertambah panjang sampai ke punggung, Naruto masih belum berani menyatakan cintanya.

Apa yang ditunggu Naruto? Padahal mereka sudah sangat dekat sampai di tahun keempat dia mengenalnya ini.

Mulai dari pertama mereka berkenalan, mereka menjadi tetangga. Dari tetangga, mereka jadi teman sepermainan. Lalu menjadi teman sekolah, bahkan teman satu kelas. Jadi mulai dari pagi hingga malam tiba, di rumah maupun di sekolah, tak ada jarak dan waktu yang cukup kuat untuk memisahkan keduanya.

Lalu apa? Naruto hanya menunggu keberaniannya terkumpul.

Maka suatu hari ia merasa keberanian itu sudah cukup kuat terkumpul. Seperti biasa, ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, mereka akan pulang berjalan kaki berdua, waktu yang tepat. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka berhenti sejenak. Dengan gagap gempita, ia sudah menyingkirkan segala keraguan sebelum Hinata membuka suara mendahuluinya.

"Ada yang menaruh surat cinta di lokerku kemarin, lho."

Kalimat itu seperti petir yang menyambar tubuhnya hingga kaku.

"La-lalu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Dia minta jawabanku saat istirahat tadi."

Yang itu lebih seperti tsunami hingga membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"La ... la-lalu?"

"Aku menolaknya."

Tak ada kelegaan yang lebih haqiqi dibanding yang Naruto rasakan saat ini.

"Ke-kenapa menolaknya?" takut-takut ia bertanya.

"Hm ... aku bilang ke dia kalau aku belum siap pacaran."

Kelegaan Naruto tak ada ubahnya hanya angin lalu. Lalu ia pun semakin takut mengungkapkan perasaan setelah hari itu. Jika suatu hari ia mencoba mengungkapkannya lagi, apa jawaban yang diberikan Hinata akan berbeda? Akankah dia siap menerimanya suatu hari? Maksudnya, kapan hari itu, saat Hinata siap, akan tiba?

Maka ia putuskan untuk mempersiapkan diri setiap hari. Ia kumpulkan keberanian setiap hari. Yang perlu ia lakukan sampai tahun keempat ini adalah tetap bersamanya sembari menyiapkan diri sebaik mungkin. Menyiapkan diri untuk menjadi lebih dari sekadar penjaga di sisi sang Bidadari.

Karena bagaimanapun, menjadi penjaga saja tidak cukup.

" _ **Ibu, sudah kuputuskan, selamanya pun akan kutunggu bila artinya itu bersamanya."**_

 _Well_ ...

Bersiaplah, setahun kemudian adalah tahun untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke SMU. Karena Hinata punya kapasitas otak di atas rata-rata, ia berencana masuk ke sekolah elit dan terfavorit. Sedangkan Naruto, nilai rata-ratanya saja tak pernah keluar dari lingkaran angka enam, menyusul Hinata seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Maka tahun kelima adalah perpisahan, tak akan pernah sama lagi kebersamaan mereka, pikir Naruto.

Itu benar.

Hinata lolos dan bersekolah di sekolah elit, sedangkan Naruto hanya diterima di sekolah non unggulan. Mereka masih bisa bertemu setiap pagi atau malam, jika memungkinkan. Dan porsi pertemuan itu sudah jelas sangat jauh dari sebelumnya. ditambah lagi Hinata juga harus lebih giat belajar agar bertahan di sekolah elit itu, musnahlah sudah keseharian lama mereka.

Tak ada harapan mengungkapkan perasaan di tahun kelima ini. Naruto tidak ingin mengganggu pendidikan Hinata. Jika nekat berani menyita waktu Hinata untuk masalah asmara, kemungkinan besar pun akan ditolak. Seandainya ditolak, hubungan mereka pun akan semakin renggang di waktu yang semakin enggan mempertemukan mereka. Kemungkinan terburuk, bisa hilang kontak selamanya.

Yah, walaupun ditolak sebenarnya dia tak merasa keberatan, Hinata tetap punya tempat spesial di hatinya. Tapi hilang kontak, dia tak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Malam itu, selepas hari pertama sekolah, Hinata bercerita banyak hal ke Naruto. Di teras rumah Naruto, Hinata menjadi seperti pencerita handal yang merangkum seluruh peristiwa yang dialaminya hari ini. Tepatlah karena Naruto itu pendengar yang baik, mereka cocok menghabiskan sore dengan berbincang seperti ini. Waktu pun akan terasa cepat terlewati.

Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Naruto dibanding melihat ekspresi Hinata yang berubah-ubah ketika bercerita. Sampai pada bagian yang mengejutkan, bibirnya hanya bisa mengatup kaku dan dunia kecilnya seakan runtuh seketika.

"Lalu ada senior yang menolongku saat aku terjatuh. Matanya biru cerah sepertimu, dia sangat tampan. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan senior itu lagi besok," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Lalu waktu pun terasa enggan bergerak, malam terasa panjang layaknya selamanya. Semuanya berubah tidak baik-baik saja karena kalimat itu. Muka datar yang biasa Naruto pasang semakin datar dan tak bertepi. Kekosongan terasa menyelimuti, hidup rasa tiada berarti.

Baru kali ini, senyum Hinata terasa menyiksa menguliti kewarasannya.

Tak ada bunga.

Tak ada kencana.

Hanya teriakan yang tak bersuara.

Memangnya bisa apa Naruto? Hinata sudah tidak dalam genggamannya lagi, bahkan tidak pernah. Jika dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia, tak ada hak baginya untuk bersuara. Tidak untuk melarang, bahkan untuk bertanya siapa.

" _ **Ibu, sang Bidadari sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya. Aku harap itu aku. Aku tidak ingin hanya jadi penjaganya."**_

 _Well ..._

kuatkanlah, beberapa bulan kemudian Hinata datang menangis kepada Naruto yang tak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi. Mereka sudah sangat jarang bertemu sejak malam di teras itu, seperti dugaannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Hinata menerobos masuk kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu seperti kebiasaan lima tahun yang lalu.

Hinata ambruk di tempat tidur dan menangis begitu saja, Naruto hanya memandanginya heran di tepi ranjang dan ragu bagaimana bisa menghiburnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ragu.

Hinata bergeming masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal. Tak ada kata sepatah pun keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya isakan tangis kecil, yang terdengar menyayat bagi Naruto. Haruskah ia bilang, suara isakan itu membuat dadanya sesak melebihi apapun?

Tak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain menunggu Hinata berhenti menangis. Menunggu yang ini, ia tak akan sanggup jika harus selamanya. Setiap detiknya menyiksa, ia ingin ikut menangis saja. Jadi yang dia lakukan hanya terdiam, sampai kemudian Hinata bangkit dan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Erat. Begitu erat sampai Naruto ragu untuk membalasnya.

"Kamu ke-kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Tak ada jawaban untuk waktu yang lama. Sampai pelukan itu melemah dan lepas, Naruto menatap lekat-lekat ke sepasang bola mata Hinata yang redup. Dengan gemetar ia mengusap airmata di pelupuknya. Walau sulit, ia berusaha tersenyum agar Hinata mau bercerita.

"Aku ditolak," lirihnya kemudian.

Dalam hati Naruto merasa senang, namun hatinya ikut bergetar tersiksa kala Hinata kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Pantaskah jika ia merasa bersyukur jika ternyata Hinata tidak jadi bersama orang yang dicintainya? Pantaskah ia merasa senang atas kesialan yang menimpa orang yang dikasihinya?

Kamunafikan apa yang sebaiknya ia perlihatkan?

Hinata kembali memeluknya. Bukankah waktu yang baik jika ia membalas pelukan itu dan mengambil kesempatan?

Dia merasa pantas untuk senang sekarang. Sudah lama ia menjadi penjaga sang Bidadari, penjaga yang seharusnya tidak membiarkannya bersedih. Maka sekaranglah saatnya, ia akan membuat senyum sang Bidadari merekah kembali. Untuk hari inilah ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya selama ini.

Dia pun membalas pelukan itu.

Cukup lama mereka saling berpelukan. Lalu kemudian saling melepas tautan, mungkin saat inilah yang tepat untuk mengumandangkan perasaan. Saat Naruto mencoba menatap mata Hinata sekali lagi, saat itulah seharusnya mulutnya berbicara. Namun hal yang di luar dugaan terjadi, mulutnya dibungkam oleh sesuatu yang bahkan ia tak pernah berani membayangkan sebelumnya.

Hinata menciumnya.

Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat.

Dan sebuah ucapan terima kasih.

Selepas itu Hinata berlari keluar, meninggalkannya dalam kebisuan. Begitu cepat, dan berakhir begitu saja, bahkan sebelum Naruto menyadari apa yang terjadi. Seperti ciuman antara dua kucing liar, yang saling membutuhkan kehangatan di antara dinginnya jalanan. Pun tak ada ubahnya dengan gonggongan anjing malam, tak meninggalkan apa-apa selain keheningan.

Hari-hari berikutnya pun ketakutan Naruto menjadi nyata. Walau ia masih belum mengungkapkan perasaan, ciuman itu, seperti jadi perisai tersendiri yang sama kuatnya dengan penolakan. Malam di mana bibir mereka bersentuhan, seperti pelatuk yang menarik kehidupan mereka saling berjauhan. Ciuman itu seperti hitungan mundur menuju keterasingan.

Tak ada kata, tak lagi bicara.

" _ **Maafkan aku, Ibu. Aku tidak bisa jadi penjaganya atau tambatan hatinya. Aku tak bisa menjaga senyumnya dan membuatnya bahagia. Aku masih seorang pengecut yang tidak berani berkata-kata."**_

 _Damn ..._

Terkutuklah, waktu tak lagi memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka memperbaiki hubungan. Tahun kedua di SMU, hal-hal yang telah berubah tak pernah kembali lagi. Kedekatan Naruto dan Hinata dulu tinggal jadi cerita yang tak enak untuk dikenang. Dua isi kepala yang tak pernah ditukar tak akan pernah menghasilkan kesatuan pemahaman.

Naruto ingin lebih fokus belajar. Ia pikir semua masalah yang tercipta adalah hasil dari ketidakmampuannya menjadi setara dengan Hinata. Seandainya dia juga pintar, pasti mereka akan satu sekolah sekarang. Seandainya dia juga pintar, ia pasti tetap berada di samping Hinata menjaga dan tak membiarkan orang lain menyakiti hatinya. Seandainya dia juga pintar, pasti mereka masih saling bicara sampai sekarang.

Sudah Naruto putuskan sejak mereka tak lagi saling bicara. Jika ciuman dan segala kebisuan itu telah memperlebar jarak keduanya, maka ia akan tekun belajar untuk memangkas jarak yang tersisa. Ia akan belajar di kampus elit bersama Hinata. Ia tak akan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian lagi untuk disakiti orang lain.

Tekatnya sudah bulat. Perlahan namun pasti prestasi akademiknya meningkat. Semakin pasti, bahkan ia mampu bersaing di papan atas murid terpintar di sekolahnya dengan nilai yang berkutat di angka sembilan. Dengan begitu tak ada yang meragukannya lagi jika dia bisa masuk di perguruan tinggi elit semisal Universitas Tokyo sekalipun.

Ia tak akan membiarkan Hinata sendiri lagi!

Namun pada suatu sore, entah kebetulan macam apa yang mempertemukannya dengan Hinata yang bersama seorang teman laki-lakinya sedang bersendau gurau di sebuah taman. Hinata dan laki-laki itu tampak akrab, bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Mereka bahkan bergandengan tangan, laki-laki bermata biru itu menggenggam tangan Hinata erat.

Benar, mata biru itu ...

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menghampiri mereka dan menerjang si laki-laki. Naruto memukul wajahnya tanpa ampun. Seketika taman yang damai menjadi gaduh. Mereka terlibat pertengkaran sengit sebelum Hinata memisah keduanya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Naruto?!" Dan baru kali ini Hinata membentaknya.

Naruto yang hendak melayangkan pukulan hanya bisa mematung mendengarnya. Ia melihat raut wajah murka Hinata ditujukan kepadanya, itu membuatnya mati langkah hingga bogem mentah melesat keras mengenai pipinya dan membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah. Pipinya nyeri, namun bentak Hinata lebih membuat dadanya sesak. Sakit sekali, seperti sudah tercerai berai dan mati.

"Naruto, apa yang kamu pikirkan?!" Hinata membentaknya, lagi, dan Naruto tak sanggup untuk menoleh beradu tatap dengannya.

"Apa kamu sudah gila?!" Bahkan kali ini Hinata mencacinya.

"Naruto! Jawab aku!"

Tidak, dia terlalu malu. dia terlalu hancur untuk merespon. Masih meringkuk di atas tanah, seperti orang mati yang tergeletak dan tak bergerak. Bukan karena tubuhnya yang tidak bisa digerakkan, hanya saja jiwanya enggan.

Lalu setelah sekian lama, ia kembali mendengar Hinata terisak.

"Naruto ... apa yang salah denganmu?"

"Maaf ...," gumamnya pelan.

Cukup lama dan Hinata masih di sana menungguinya, Naruto pun kembali berucap pelan, "Aku benci dia karena membuatmu menangis."

"Tidak, Naruto," jawab Hinata. "Dia tidak membuatku menangis, dia pacarku sekarang. Kamulah yang membuatku menangis seperti sekarang."

Tak cukup hanya tercerai berai, perkataan itu meleburkan hati dengan segala isi yang masih tersisa di sana.

Seusai Hinata diseret pacarnya meninggalkan taman itu dan dirinya yang tetap tersungkur, ia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Airmata yang tertahan selama bertahun-tahun ia tumpahkan seluruhnya. Menangis seperti orang gila, berteriak sekencangnya seperti ingin mengeluarkan nyawa. Sampai malam tiba, ia masih tak beranjak dari taman itu meratapi mimpi-mimpinya yang tak tersisa.

" _ **Ibu, tak apa aku jika tak bisa menjadi penjaga dan tambatan hatinya. Tak apa, aku tetap cinta dia, walau aku ingin membencinya saja."**_

 _Suck ..._

Berlabuhlah, kita sudah sampai pada kesimpulan. Di mana bertahun-tahun Naruto menanam asa, hanya derita dan sia-sia yang ia tuai. Mimpi-mimpinya begitu saja menguap ditelan realita. Semua serasa tak adil, beginikah akhir setelah semua yang mereka lewati?

Cinta tak berbalas ini setiap hari menggerus kewarasannya.

Mereka benar-benar tak lagi saling berbicara, meski hampir setiap hari Naruto melihat Hinata dari balik kaca jendela. Kadang mereka berpapasan, namun memilih menghindar seperti orang tak saling kenal. Saat ibunya bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata pun Naruto tak bisa menjawab. Fakta bahwa mereka pernah dekat sebagai apapun itu, seperti telah dibuang entah ke mana, walau kenyataannya Naruto masih menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

"Dulu kita bisa bercengkrama sepanjang hari, lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi," gumamnya.

Waktu terus bergulir dan beginilah ujung kebersamaan mereka _. No talk, no phone, no tex_ t. Hingga setahun lamanya mereka hilang kontak. Sampai pada suatu malam, Hinata datang menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di teras.

Hinata datang dengan senyum tanpa menampakkan ada yang salah di antara mereka. Dia hanya duduk di samping Naruto dan menghiraukan tatapan kagetnya. Aura penuh kecanggungan memancar hebat. Langit sedang cerah berbintang, dan di bawahnya ada dua orang yang sedang duduk dilingkari kabut yang serba samar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Hinata memulai obrolan.

"Baik," jawab Naruto.

Harusnya dia bilang, _**"Aku tak pernah baik-baik saja tanpamu."**_

"Syukurlah. Padahal aku telah menyakitimu."

"Ti-tidak, kok."

" _ **Lebih dari menyakiti, kamu menghancurkanku, Hinata."**_

"Maaf, ya."

"Iya."

" _ **Kata maaf tak mampu membangun kembali hatiku."**_

Keduanya kembali membisu.

Hinata mulai terisak. Ingin rasanya menghiburnya, namun Naruto tahu itu tak pernah berguna. Lagi pula, untuk apa tangisannya kali ini? Naruto lebih tersakiti dan yang menderita setiap hari.

Dua anak manusia itu pun hanya bisa menunduk penuh malu. Kabut mungkin sudah mulai menghilang di antara mereka, namun sunyi perlahan menyelimuti. Segala rindu dan kenangan lama datang menghujam dada. Waktu telah berbicara, dan disinilah dia mempertemukan mereka, dalam canggung dan bingung.

Hinata kembali membuka suara, "Aku ... mendapat beasiswa kuliah ke eropa."

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah mendengarnya jauh-jauh hari, namun tetap saja menyesakkan mendengarnya langsung seperti ini.

"Selamat. K-kamu tahu ... aku ikut senang."

" _ **Harusnya jangan beri tahu aku begini, ini membuatku sekarat."**_

"Terima kasih. Mungkin inilah pertemuan terakhir kita, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Aku juga."

" _ **Tidak, lebih baik kita tak usah berjumpa saja."**_

"Terima kasih ... untuk selama ini. Kamu selalu bersikap baik kepadaku." Isakan Hinata pun semakin menjadi.

"I-iya."

 **" _Aku tak pernah cukup baik bagimu, 'kan?"_**

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikanmu—hiks."

Naruto semakin menunduk dalam. "Kamu yang terbaik."

" _ **Tidak usah meminta maaf lagi!"**_

"Maafkan aku." Hinata menangis sejadinya.

Akhirnya Hinata memeluk Naruto lagi setelah sekian lama. Naruto pun memilih menyerah menahan perasaannya dengan membalas pelukan itu lebih erat. Tangisan Hinata kembali memenuhi dunianya. Dunianya yang telah hancur, menyisakan puing-puing kenangan yang enggan dibangun oleh harapan.

Tak ada harapan lagi.

Mereka akan berpisah.

Malam itu pun menjadi konklusi dari konflik hati yang didera Naruto selama ini. Biadadari kecil yang ia lihat tujuh tahun lalu telah berhasil menumbuhkan sayapnya. Tak butuh lagi penjaga, ia bisa terbang menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya bahagia. Tak lagi di sebelah rumahnya, sang Bidadari telah menemukan tempat yang lebih layak untuk dijadikan istana.

Dan Naruto, dia masih bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya bocah yang ingin selalu menjaga sang Bidadari. Hanya bocah yang tidak rela sang Bidadari bersama orang lain dan ingin dia yang selalu menemaninya. Hanya bocah yang selama ini mencintai sang Bidadari namun tak pernah mengatakannya.

Naruto harus merelakannya. Melepas pelukan erat itu. Menahan diri untuk tak menggenggam tangan sang Bidadari. Menahan diri untuk tak mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan disesalinya.

Naruto harus merelakan kepergiannya.

"Naruto?" panggil Hinata sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi.

"Ya?"

"Bukankah ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu katakan?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan. " _Sayonara_."

.

.

.

" _ **Aku sayang kamu. Selama ini aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kamu bahagia selalu, untuk itu aku harus merelakanmu meski akhirnya bersamaku bukanlah jalannya. Tak apa, kamu layak mendapat yang lebih baik daripada aku yang hanya bisa mengagumimu dalam diam. Yang kulakukan selama ini hanya mencintaimu tanpa tahu caranya menyampaikan.**_ **Sayonara** _ **."**_

 **Fin**

 **NOTE:** Waduh lupa gan, nggak ngasih peringatan buat NHL garis keras di fict ini. NH-nya saya nistain dan saya pisahin. Mampus, bisa kena bully kan wkwk. Peace ea.

Ya gitu aja, saya udah tidak kuat ngetik lagi karena baper ngetik ff ini :') ya walau bukan pengalaman pribadi seperti yang disarankan oleh seseorang, tema yang saya angkat ini cukup menguras perasaan saya pribadi. Platonis, jadi budak cinta yang kelewat goblok dan terus tersakiti, saya pernah di posisi itu :') duh malah curhat wkwk

Udah ah, sukses lagi buat #Event_Romance _FNI pokoknya.

Salam, terima kasihan, see yaaa~


End file.
